Like a year without rain
by swimmergirl3
Summary: im warning you its an old story.   a girl named Makaya wakes up in an abandoned CHB cabin, with no memory of who she is, or who she was. MAJOR CONNOR/OC because i love those :
1. abandoned

The world was dark, I heard battle cries and clashing weapons from outside; I had no clue where I was. I didn't have any sense of my body, I couldn't move. I lay there for about five more minutes while the battle was still raging on; I could finally feel my legs. Sensations ran their way up my body until I could feel everything; toes, shoulders, fingers, hands. My eyes shot open, I expected to be blinded, but I could see absolutely nothing at all. I sat up slowly; checking my surroundings like that little voice in the back of my head always told me to do. I was on a bunk bed, but I couldn't really tell. I swung my legs over in the direction which I thought was the floor; I was right. My black combat boots hit the floor with an audible thud. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, I looked around. The room was big and had a few sets of bunk beds. The floor was dusty, and the windows were blacked out with paint. I stood up carefully; it felt like it had been the first time in years. I took a shaky step towards the dresser in the back corner of the room. I looked in the mirror; the person that looked back didn't surprise me. Her long black hair was in a messy pony tail, her ice-blue eyes seemed to pierce right through the mirror, and her face was still pale. I turned my back to the mirror before I could be tempted to break it to pieces. I walked through the gloom towards the door, it was big and black. I pulled it open without hesitation and was instantly blinded by the winter sunlight that poured in. it took me a few seconds but my vision cleared of the black dots. I looked around. I was at some sort of camp, I couldn't remember the name but I knew that it had been my home. It looked like nothing had been wrong. Except one thing; there was nobody here, no campers. I took a step outside of the dark cabin and took my first steps down the somewhat icy front stairs making sure that I had closed the door behind me. My black combat boots seemed to clash with the bright white snow; like a black and white movie. Funny, I thought, hadn't I just heard battle cries? I thought to myself. Must have been my imagination. I took a few more steps, and there it was again; the battle cries and the sounds of weapons clashing; metal on metal. I turned in the direction of the sounds and on impulse grabbed for my pocket. I wasn't at all surprised when I felt a familiar pen ready for use in my hand. I pulled it out and clicked it; it turned into a five foot long sword made of celestial bronze. I still heard the battle raging but I saw nothing. I walked sword by my side towards the noise. I was heading towards the battle arena, and then I heard the ugly cheering coming from inside. I walked straight through the gate and froze; fighting in the arena was a guy about maybe fourteen fighting an opponent clad in full battle armour; the other boy had nothing but his nightmare black sword. On instinct I ran forward towards the battle. The crowd went silent; the battle stopped; the opponents sword dropped to the frozen over arena. I looked around at the crowd; it was full of monsters, row after row of big ugly monsters. I unfroze from the ground beneath my feet. I walked towards the middle of the arena where the two duellers stood gawking at me. I walked straight to the opponent clad in armour and realized it wasn't a person; because normal people don't have long lizard like tails. I flicked off the helmet with the tip of my sword keeping a good distance from the obvious monster. It was a Dracanae. The boy was staring at me now; he had shaggy black hair, black eyes and olive skin. I turned back towards the monster.

'If you really want to prove yourself; fight me.' I said simply. I have no idea where that came from;

'You will die!' hissed the stupid dragon lady.

'Bring it hag.' I said stepping backwards and pushing the boy out of the way.

'Don't be brave, stay out of my way.' He just continued to stand there gawking at me, his mouth was moving open and closed like he was trying to say something; but no words were coming out.

'Makaya?' was all he said. Funny, that name sounds familiar. Whatever. I swung my sword at the monster; she was too distracted by the conversation between me and that boy to remember that we were supposed to be fighting. Let's just say she lost. The crowd _BOOED!_ And _COME ON!_'d at me but I just turned around and walked back out of the arena, the boy followed me of course. When I walked out the gate of the arena somebody yelled,

'Duck!' I did as I was told and hit the deck. Something flew over my head and I heard an _UMPH!_ From behind me followed by cackling laughter. I got up off the ground and wiped the snow off of my black leather jacket. I turned around to see what had happened; the boy in the black was now sprawled across the snow with multiple coloured paint splatters across his black jacket. I smirked.

'Nice aim!' I called out to whoever had hit the boy.

'Thanks!' called a guys voice from a hiding place nearby.

'Connor! Travis! Im gonna kick you're sorry little ass' to Hades!' called the boy on the ground. Two guys about fifteen walked out from behind a nearby building, paintball guns in their arms, they themselves were covered with many different colours. They both had brown curly hair, light blue eyes and elfish features. They looked like twins except one was shorter. Their goofy smiles dropped when they saw me. The shorter one ran up to me.

'Makaya?' why does everyone keep saying that? Jeez.

'Why does everyone keep saying that when they see me?'

'That's you're name.'

'No its not.'

'Then what is i?'

'its … I don't know okay? And what's you're name?'

'You don't, you don't remember me?'

'Do I know you?' I asked, clearly confused.

'Makaya, im Connor. Connor Stoll. I thought you were dead!' he dropped his paintball gun and wrapped his arms around me. I stepped back unwrapping his arms from around me.

'Do I know you Connor?' his brow furrowed.

'Makaya, what happened to you? You've been missing for over five months. Where did you go?'

'I don't know, I woke up in a black cabin, walked outside for a while, heard the fight, kicked that stupid Dracanae's ass, then I got here. Who are you supposed to be? How do I know you?' I asked taking another step back. his brother (obviously) walked towards us and put his hand on Connor's shoulder.

'Connor, she doesn't remember you. She didn't even remember her name. give her some time.' I don't know why, but that should've sounded weird coming out of his mouth, like a little nagging part of me told me that I should be surprised.

'Someone tell me _something_! Im confused! Ugh!' I stomped my foot and slipped backwards. The Connor boy caught me before I could fall completely. I regained my balance.

'Thanks, I guess Connor. Now someone give me some answers.'

'you're name is Makaya Philips, you're 14 years old, and you're mom is Phoebe.'

'Titaness of the moon.' I said quietly.

***flashback***

It was dark and cloudy out; it fit the mood of the camp. I got up out of bed and got dressed and ready. The day that was coming was going to be hard to get through. The last thing I put on was my battle armour and the silver moon necklace from Connor. I stepped outside, ready for the battle that was about to come.

***end of flashback***

'Where is everyone?' I asked looking back up. There was silence for a while, nobody wanted to say anything.

'Everyone else, they either died or they've gone into hiding.' Died. That didn't sound fun. I started pacing back and forth; memory's were shooting back to me now, people; Percy, Nico, Travis, Annabeth, Thalia, _Connor_.

'What happened to Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia? Their not …'

'No, their not dead, their on Olympus making a strategy with the gods trying to figure out how to defeat Hyperion. His monsters have taken over camp, but there are a few of us here to protect it.' Said Travis.

'So … you remember everything?' asked Connor timidly.

'Not everything, but just enough to remember you…'re brother Travis!' I said pushing past Connor and hugging Travis, he knew my plan. Connor started walking away with his head down; I winked at Travis and followed him silently. At the last second I ran and jumped on his back,

'Of course I remember you!' I said laughing; he spun around with me still clinging to his back. I giggled and fell over taking him with me. he landed on top of me, his smile was huge.

'You suck! You scared the Hades outta me there!' I smirked,

'Im pretty good at that hey?'

'Id say.' His lips crashed into mine and my whole world was Connor.

'Whoa whoa! Parental guidance!' called Travis pulling Connor up by the scruff of his neck. I laughed; im pretty sure I was blushing too. Nico stood off to the side with a smirk on his face. Travis grabbed my hand and pulled me up; I once again brushed the snow off of my leather jacket.

'Gee thanks Travis.' Murmured Connor as he punched his twin brother in the arm.

'So, what do we say we get to Olympus?' I said.

'Definitely.' Connor and Travis said at the same time, Nico shrugged and we started walking towards half blood hill.


	2. i subconsciously missed you

Now, im pretty sure what we were doing was illegal, but since Travis was older than Connor we figured it was a bit less illegal if Travis drove. Nico sat in the passenger's seat while Connor and I sat in the back talking. He explained everything that had happened in the last five months; the battle, out of 100, 37 campers died; mostly from minor cabins. Hyperion and his monsters had won and took over camp. The gods were holding on Olympus, and the remaining demigods were either finding safe houses or were tracked down by monsters and killed. Connor told me that my best friend Kataryna (daughter of Apollo) had been running from some dracanae and empousai when they caught up to her; she was at the camp boundaries. They no longer protected camp since Peleus had been taken and the fleece stolen. He told me she didn't make it past the big house before one of them took her down. She'd even called on her dad for help, but the gods were fighting their own battle. I definitely had a fight to pick with Apollo. After he told me that I went silent, a gaping hole filled my heart. He just squeezed my hand and told me everything was going to be alright when we got to Olympus. I sure hoped he was right.

The van stopped at the front of the empire state building, and everything looked normal. Crowds of cold school children on field trips were huddling around the front doors, waiting for their teachers to come back out. we walked straight past a group of whispering middle schoolers, and some of the guys even had the guts to cat call me.

"Hey! Damn girl, you're fine." Said one guy with brown hair and grey eyes. He might've been taller then me, but that didn't stop me from punching him unconscious. By the time his teacher found him unconscious and probably internally bleeding we had made our way through the rest of the crowd and through the main doors. We walked up to the desk, and the guy just nodded to us.

"What? No key anymore?" I whispered to Conner whose hand was clamped around mine.

"No, door guard."

"Door guard?" I hissed raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Clarisse." He said and I understood.

"Oh." He smirked.

"Im kidding, there's a pass code." I smacked him in the arm.

"I might have been unconscious, and not have remembered anything before about three hours ago, but I do remember enough to know that I subconsciously missed you." I said leaning my head against his shoulder. He squeezed my hand.

"I missed you too. We actually thought you were dead. We searched all of Canada, but we couldn't find you anywhere."

"So, when did I disappear?" I asked quietly, remembering that I didn't have any idea.

"Five months ago, at the battle of Quebec, you were fighting Hyperion with Boreas, but then you just, simply disappeared."

"I remember some parts of the battle, but not all." I said, trying to piece together flashes of memory.

"It was terrible. We lost most of the Hypnos cabin, then some from Aphrodite. But I think the biggest loss was definitely Malcolm and Kataryna. Those were the biggest aches of the camp. Neither died in the battle, but Malcolm …. Well, his death was horrible." He sounded like he didn't want to continue.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Hyperion captured him, and they tortured him, trying to get him to spill information on Athena's battle strategy. But he didn't say anything. Nico spoke to his ghost, and he said that he would have taken that information to the grave. And well, he still has. Word spreads fast around the underworld, even if he reached Elysium, im sure not all of the spirits are on the Gods' side." He finished. Before the war, I remembered that Malcolm had been one of his closest friends. And also like a brother to me. I teared up a little bit from his bravery as we walked down the back hall to the elevator. Sure enough, there was a little key pad on the wall. Travis flicked down the cover, and quickly typed in the pass code. The wall dinged and two gold elevator doors appeared. We stepped into the elevator and pressed the Omega button. Once I was sure we were safely inside, I turned to Connor, Travis and Nico.

"Anything I should know before we get up there and I make a fool of myself?"

"Um, well, no jokes. I got banned for a month because I made a joke about Annabeth and Percy." Said Nico. A hint of a smile creeping on his face.

"The gods are a little touchy since so many heroes have been dying."

"You mean more touchy then usual?" I let slip before I could watch myself. I slapped a hand over my mouth and thunder rumbled deafeningly loud.

"Yes, more then usual as you can tell." Said Travis smirking.

"Anything else I should know?" my voice sounded garbled behind my hand.

"Oh! Ive got one!" I said Connor.

"What?" I asked, taking my hand away. It seemed safe now.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I already know that." I pointed out, but a grin spread across my face as he wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned my head against his chest.

"Woooooow. This is awwwwwkward." Said Nico rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Shut up." I mumbled. The doors binged open. I sighed.

"Come on; let's go see what's going on." I said pulling Connor out of the elevator by the hand. Olympus looked nothing like it had just after the renovations had been finished. It looked war torn. Which it was.


	3. im going to die trying, how heroic

"But Lord Zeus, you are being un-reasonable!" cried young Annabeth. I sighed and put my hand on my forehead, nothing was going right these days. Even my twin brother Apollo has been down lately. Though I find them repulsive, I miss his old ways. I miss him flirting and trying to seduce my hunters and all the girls around him. But if that's what normal is, then I want it back.

"Lord Zeus, may I take a moment to interrupt?" I asked calmly, looking him direct in his electric blue eyes.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." He grumbled. I stood.

"It had come to my attention that as the gods, we have begun to neglect the well being of our children, with the exception of Hera and i." I said cautiously. Some of the gods and goddesses around me nodded their agreement. "I have been thinking about this for a while now, and I think we should- Makaya?" ok. So, I know that demigods are known for their ADHD, and I may not have any children, but believe me I know from past experiences with my hunters. Some gods have extreme cases of ADHD, and can't stay concentrated on one thing at a time. Thankgods that my brother inherited that. I, on the other hand only have a mild case of ADHD. Therefore, I get distracted somewhat easily. So, on instinct the moment I saw her, I immediately blurted out her name in the middle of my sentence. A bunch of commotion began after that, hugging and crying and shouting. Most of the shouting was from the gods, trying to figure out what was happening, but nobody could really pin down exactly what had just happened.

"Silence!" Athena shouted. Everyone obeyed immediately, not wanting to know the affects of her wrath. She gave Makaya a warm smile, before speaking once again. "A hero has returned."

**Makaya's POV**

Everybody crowded around me immediately after Artemis had spoken. Questions were being shot at me like arrows from the Apollo cabin, but my voice was lost in the midst. A voice rang out like a saviour in the throne room.

"Silence! A hero has returned." Said Athena, giving me a warm smile. Knowing that I was welcomed back meant that I was missed. It felt good to know that I had been missed. Probably better then it should've.

After about half an hour, I had finished explaining my story. Connor, Nico and Travis butting in sometimes when I forgot the little details. Everybody sat in silence when I finished my last sentence, only Connor and I stood. Connor was holding my hand like this was the last time he ever would; or the first. I glanced over at him and he gave me a reassuring smile, though not the goofy smirk I'd come to know. 'Love you.' He mouthed. I sighed and leaned against his shoulder as both demigods and gods alike examined me. I glanced over at Hermes and he had this ridiculous smile plastered on his boyishly handsome face. He was happy, I could tell.

Artemis was looking at me with a faint smile on her face. Since my mom has never been here, she's sort of unofficially adopted me as her own, being that my mom is Titaness of the moon, and she's goddess of the moon. Well, you get the point. Athena had a calculating look in her storm cloud eyes, trying to figure out how this happened im assuming.

Im not sure how I hadn't noticed this before, but not all the gods were in council. I looked from seat to seat, scanning the faces of the gods until my eyes landed upon an empty throne. The throne was decorated gold with tiny hearts embellishing the entire throne, a dove sat atop the back of the throne. Aphrodite. My eyes kept searching, and then settled upon yet another empty throne. This one plain black, obsidian actually. There was a faint purple aura of power emanating from the chair itself. Hades obviously.

Man, I haven't been here in so long. It's like the world itself is changing and im in the middle of it. I wish I could just go back to the day I got to camp; it had to have been the best day of my life.

***flashback* **

I trudged down the hill; half crouched over in pain, and half unconscious. A girl ran over, calling over her shoulder for a medic; whatever that is. I fell to my knees at the bottom of the hill, clutching my side. I knew I immediately made a mistake by looking down to my left side, it was covered in blood. I must've swayed, because the girl grabbed my shoulders to steady me. Almost immediately a boy ran up to me, and started examining my wound.

"Ho did this happen, Rhea?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know, I don't even know if she can talk right now; just get her to the infirmary Alex." She said in a panicky voice.

"At your service." He said before grabbing me and standing up. "Light as a feather." He said, though it sounded like he was gritting his teeth. His pace was fast as he ran me to what they had called the 'infirmary' which was just a small white building right beside a light sky blue coloured farm house. He lay me down on the bed, and then went to grab something, telling me he'd be right back. I groaned, still clutching my side, willing it to stop hurting so much.

"What're you complaining about?" asked a male voice from beside me. I turned my head and looked over at the boy. He had multiple cuts and bruises, two casts and stitches on his right shoulder. He was shirtless. And he was ripped. _Ok, I should not be able to think about that at a moment like this._ I thought to myself.

I didn't have enough energy to form an answer that long, so I just shifted onto my side so that the boy could see the full extent of my injury. I expected shock, but all I got was a mixture of a grunt and a laugh.

"You think that hurts? Well, in a place like this, you'll get to know a lot worse sooner or later if you're lucky." He said, chuckling and grabbing his shoulder. "So what's your name?" he asked once he composed himself.

"Makaya." Was all I could manage. The boy- Alex came back and started cutting off my sweatshirt, to my immediate shock.

"Don't worry, im just getting a better look at the wound." He said, obviously he's done this before. I relaxed a tad, but not before the boy could speak again.

"That's a pretty name ya got there, where ya from?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Connor leave her alone, can't you tell she's injured? And im pretty sure I told you, you could go back to your cabin as long as you stayed out of trouble." Said Alex through clenched teeth. He poked at the cut and I immediately let out a cry of pain. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Well fine then, I guess im not wanted here. Ill just leave and go mope around my cabin until I get over this broken leg and broken wrist. All because of your cabin Alex. I sure would feel guilty ..." he said slowly while hobbling over to the door. He sighed before stopping at the door.

"Just go." Pleaded Alex. "I need to concentrate, and that's hard with all of your useless babbling." The boy- Connor sighed once more before grabbing a pair of crutches leaning against the door frame and hobbling out of the building and down the steps.

"Well, you've officially met the most annoying person at camp. I bet you can't wait until you meet his brother." Said Alex sarcastically. I let out a short laugh. He laughed quietly too before he started humming a beautiful song, it sounded like a lullaby. He broke the humming as my eyes drooped closed.

"Just rest, you'll be better in the morning, trust me Makaya." He said before continuing the song. I wanted to ask how he knew my name, but sleep was already clouding my mind. So many questions rolled around in it, so many more were forming. But I had to rest. I had to trust that this Alex boy was going to take care of my wound, take care of me.

***end of flashback***

"What?" asked Percy.

"Huh?" I said, looking around, breaking out of my reverie.

"What did you say?" he repeated. I realized I must have thought out loud.

"Oh, never mind." I said as a blush crept up my face.

"Haha, alright then ..." he said, chuckling to cover the awkward moment. We all stood there in silence for a moment, nobody sure what to say.

"Makaya Philips!" boomed a voice. The entire throne room trembled.

"Y-yes?" I asked, looking around. I saw nobody who hadn't been here before.

"I summon you to my realm. You have two days to find it; otherwise you won't get your treasure back." thundered the voice, followed by a dead silence.

"What treasure?" I asked, though I didn't really want to know.

"You will find out soon enough, demititan." The voice shouted. Not a very patient person.

"Who are you?" I asked, desperate for a clue.

"I could be your best friend, or your worst nightmare. It's your choice, make it soon. I will see you in two days, Makaya."

The voice dissipated into the throne room, leaving us all in silence. Everyone looked around; trying to see if anybody else knew what was going on.

"Connor, what do you think that was about?" I asked. Sometime during the conversation I must have let go of his hand.

No response.

"Connor?" I asked, turning towards where he had been standing.

Nobody was there. Somebody should have been.

"Where's Connor?" I asked, my voice becoming panicky. People were just beginning to notice his absence. Travis pushed through the crowd to where I was standing, frantically looking for his younger brother.

"Connor! Come on, bro, this isn't funny!" he shouted, looking around. Worry filling his eyes. They last fell on me, trying to stop myself from crying. In an instant, my friends were crowding around me, trying to comfort me, but none of it was working. Connor pushed through to my side, and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"We'll find him, I promise." He told me in a whisper, hugging me tighter. All I could do was sob and hug Travis tighter. He was the closest thing to Connor that I had now. I'd just gotten him back, and I was going to find him.

Or die trying.


End file.
